Being Kids Again
by SliverStars
Summary: Goten and Trunks changing their parents to kids... to show them how to feel like kids again... Would they like to stay like adults again? Or stay like kids for their rest of their lives? besides what can go wrong? GXCC, GXV, BXV ,GXV, GT X T Yaoi!/Yuri! Ratings could change to Rated T or M ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: FOR THE READERS OF BLUE AND GREEN INK!**

 **THE STORY IS IN 45% PROGRESS PLEASE BE PATIENT FOR TOMORROW!**

 **Here a New Story that is K+ Rated(Could turn to T or M Cause of Goten and Trunks Actions or Violence and Minor Swearing)Fanfic! This is all about Goten and Trunks changing their parents to kids... to show them how to feel like kids again... Would they like to stay like adults again? Or stay like kids for their rest of their lives? besides what can go wrong?**

 **WARINING: THIS WILL CONTAIN YAOI/YURI(In Future Chapters),MINOR SWEARING! Don't Like any of those contents... please leave...**

 **The rating could change to Rated T or Rated M. If you like this story. I recommend Fave/Following it!**

 **Being Kids Again!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hold Up! We Are Kids?!**

 **Pairings: Goku x Chi-Chi,Vegeta X Bulma,Gohan x Videl,Goku x Vegeta,Bulma x Chi-Chi, and mainly Goten x Trunks(OTP)**

 **Post-Buu and BOG**

* * *

It a beautiful Saturday Afternoon,The sun was gleaming in the sky and there was no clouds in sight.

Even though two children are searching for the Dragon Balls right now... And.. you should know who they are...

"Cmon Goten! There another Dragon Ball overhere!" Trunks was holding the dragon radar in his hands flying around the hills.

"Wait up Trunks-kun!" the 11 year old demi saiyan Goten tried to catch up with while he was holding the 6 of the Dragon Balls in the bag that he carrying around his shoulders. Trunks land on the ground and looked at Goten who was breathing. "Dude... You need to catch up faster babe.." Trunks kiss Goten forehead making him blush. "I-I'm... sorry Trunks-kun.." Goten lowered his head down.

Oh did i forgot that their are dating? No? Woops sorry my bad.. Goten and Trunks has been bestfriends since they were born, then when Trunks reach 11 1/2 years old he told Goten his feelings and Goten gladly accepted it. Goten knew this day would come.. he knew it was actually come.

"It fine chibi... We got all seven dragon balls anyway!" Trunks held the dragon ball in his hand. Goten titled his head in a confusing way "Why are we doing these for Trunks-kun?" The innocent demi saiyan asked.

Trunks grabbed the dragon balls and put them on the ground then looked at Goten with a devilish smirked across his face that make Goten shivered a little bit.

"You'll see..." He whispered and chuckled.

"RISE GREAT SHENRON!" Trunks yelled out. The Dragon Balls began to glow then the sky turn dark and lighting came shooting down the the dragon came out and his glowing eyes look directly at Goten and Trunks.

"I'M AM THE ETRENAL DRAGON! I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH!"

"Shenron! Our wish is to make our parents kids again!" Trunks smiled.

"H-HUH?!" Goten jumped and looked at Trunks.

Shenron eyes began to glow for a few secs then stop glowing.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED! FAREWELL..." The Dragon Balls started to fly all up in the sky then all of them scattered around the world one by one. Then the sky was bright and sunny again. Goten looked Trunks in a shocking look with his mouth open. The purplehead boy turned and looked at Goten then smiled. "Let go to my house to see if it works... okay babe?"

Goten held his bag around his shoulders and nodded blushing. Trunks held out his hand and Goten grabbed it and both demi saiyans flied to Capsule Corps to see if their wish worked. The demi saiyans peep through the window to see if their parents are kids...

"H-HOW THE HELL ARE WE CHILDREN?!" Vegeta was now child around 12 years old while Bulma who was 13 years old looking at her body. "It feels so weird being a kid again! Goku and Chi-Chi was also was kids too. Goten looked at his dad.. he realized that he looked like him as a kid.. wow... how we people tell them how they look like now. "Greeeeat..." Goten groaned quietly.

"Hmm.. that weird.. I never expected this to happend? How did we become kids again?" Goku tilted his head. Chi-Chi blushed and giggled. " _Just like how he acts when i met Goku.. where did the good times go?"_

"BUT STILL HOW CAN WE BE KIDS AGAIN?!" Chi-Chi yelled in anger. Trunks and Goten open the door and pretend this never happened while Trunks trying to hold his laughter.

"H-Hey m-mom WOAH?! What happened h-pff!here?!" Trunks trying his best not to laugh while Goten punch his shoulder hard.

"Ow..."

"Stop laughing Trunks-kun..." Goten whispered in anger.

"Trunks we are kids! You got to use the dragon balls to turn us back to our normal age!" Bulma pulled on Trunks's shirt tightly. 'Yeah... about that... We use the dragon balls to turn you into kids! Trunks covered his mouth and whispered: "Shit...!" Goten facepalm his face. "Trunksey,,,," Vegeta,Bulma and Chi-Chi started to scream in anger.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! WHY THE HELL YOU WOULD DO THAT?!"

Trunks chuckled. "Do you guys want to see how good it feels when you are kids?" Goten nodded. "Are you kidding?! I have work to do! Bulma yelled at Trunks in anger.

"INCLUDING TRAINING!" Vegeta yelled at Trunks as well.

"AND MAKING DINNER FOR YOU AND GOKU YOUNG MAN!" Chi-Chi yelled at Goten which made him jump. "S-Sorry mom..." Goten lowered his head down then he heard the door open.

"Dad!"

"Dad!" The crew turn around and saw Gohan and Videl were kids as well.. "I don't remember making Gohan and Videl as kids... either.." You mean you brats did this?!" Videl yelled in anger. "Do you know all of us have a life as adults Goten and Trunks?!' Gohan yelled at them as well.

"Are you kidding?! Being kids are great!" Trunks began to float and Goten float as well.

"If you make some cute puppy eyes! You'll get anything!" Goten made puppy's eyes at his mother. Chi-Chi looked at him for a few mins then she break. "OKAY WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" "Seeeee~" Goten smiled in joy. "Plus you can do cool stuff! You get to do anything you want as a kid!" Trunks hanged upside down smiling. "Give it a try~!

The kids all looked at each other then back the demi saiyans. "Why would we thrust you?!" Vegeta said in in a pissed off kinda way.. "C'monnnnnnn... pleeassssse..?" Trunks gave the puppy eyes . "DAMN IT! FINE WE WILL STOP MAKING THOSE EYES!"

"Sweet! C'mon we will show you how good how children life is like!" Trunks smiled at the adults who are now kids and held his boyfriends hand, "Yeah it amazing to be kid!" Goten giggled.

"Trust us,You may want to stay as kids forever.."

* * *

Chapter 2 is coming soon!

Remember to Read and Review..

(I will update later on... im tired for tonight...)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is Chapter 2~! I have not much to say but this chapter is pretty much classic IDK That i want this fanfic to be Rated T or M, I don't know... Let get this chapter on the road! hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **WARINING: THIS WILL CONTAIN YAOI/YURI(Yuri In Future Chapters),MINOR SWEARING! Don't Like any of those contents... please leave...**

 **The rating could change to Rated T or Rated M(Due to Goten and Trunks actions in future chapters). If you like this story. I recommend Fave/Following it!**

 **Being Kids Again!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ain't It Fun?**

 **Pairings: Goku x Chi-Chi, Vegeta X Bulma, Gohan x Videl, Goku x Vegeta, Bulma x Chi-Chi, and mainly Goten x Trunks(OTP)**

 **Post-Buu and BOG**

* * *

The sun was shining and there was no clouds in sights..But no time for that let get back to the story...

"GAHHHHHHHHH!" Bulma and Chi-Chi scream while Goku and Vegeta is holding them flying in the air cause they are trying to catch up to their kids. "GOKU! SLOW DOWN PLEASE!" Chi-Chi scream at him. "Sorry..." Goku smiled as he landed on the ground then put her down as Vegeta does the same thing to his wife as well as they walk up to their kids also Gohan and Videl.

"Okay... What is that you brats want to show us.." Vegeta crossed his arms and started to be pissed again. Trunks and Goten was giggling and was chatting.

"Your so cute~"

"Your so hot"

"I could drink you up Trunks-kun~!"

"I could-"

Both demi sayains turn around and see the adults who are now kids looking at them with their eyes twitching. "Umm...*Clear throat* Forgot about that..." Trunks blushed and Goten pout and blushed hard.

"Now.. like i say.. is there anything that you guys wanted to do as kids...?" Trunks titled his head at the question.

"I want to destroy the world with my bear hands!" Vegeta laugh evilly that make everyone stare at him. "Nevermind..." Vegeta looked down in embarrassment. "I want to spend MORE time... with Goku~" Chi-Chi had her arm around Goten arm. "Mom... your holding the wrong person..." Goten eyes shrink. Chi-Chi jumped. 'Oh great now Goku and Goten look like twins! We can't tell the difference!"

"GREAT! Now i can't tell who is kakarot! DAMN IT!"

Goku looked at Goten then back at the others. "You got a point.." Goten sigh in boredom.

"Okay... now Goh-" Trunks saw Gohan and Videl was walking around the park talking and laughing. "Well... that was fast.. See how they are bonding?" Trunks pointed at Gohan and VideL. "They look like they are having fun being kids so you guys should too~" Trunks winked at them. Now you guys are alone for now so... c'mon chibi! Let go somewhere private so we could talk! Trunks grabbed Goku hand by mistake. "Umm... Trunks..." Trunks looked at Goku and jumped then grabbed Goten hand and ran off in embarrassment.

"Well... that was awkward..."

*10 mins later*

"A pleasurable thing..?"

"Well duh Goku! That all of the men to do the girls~ It would be a pleasurable thing to do~" Chi-Chi smiled. "Ohhh that pleasurable thing!" Goku smiled and chuckled.

" _He better remember THAT Pleasurable thing..."_

Goku pinned Chi-Chi on the tree and kiss her on the lips for a few mins that make her blushed hard as a apple. Kids was staring that a few parents have to covered their eyes,Some girls think it cute,some boys found it disgusting. "Ughh... Kakarot... with his stupid ass bitch.." Vegeta growled. "Watch your profanity Vegeta~!" Bulma hugged him. " I don't care about it Bulma... i'm wondering how long when we turn back into kids.." "Me nethier... but hey Vegeta there goes the swings~!" Bulma ran up to it and sat on it. "Hey~! Are you going to push me or what~!" Bulma smiled at her man. Vegeta was still frowning then he walk up and push her.

"Higher!"

"Women do you see i'm pushing you harder!"(pfff that line sound so wrong! XDD)

Then Vegeta push as hard as he could that sent Bulma flying. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! VEGGEEEEETA! DAMN YOOOU!" Bulma was sent flying that was heading to the woods.

"I'm fucked..."

With Goten and Trunks they were in the woods walking around. "Trunks-kun... this was a good plan.." Goten smiled at Trunks with his cute smile. Trunks chuckled. "You glad you got a badass and sexy boyfriend chibi~! Besides that chibi... i haven't kiss you on the lips all day today..." Trunks licked his lips in a dirty look on his face.

Goten smiled then he put his arm around his neck as Trunks put his arm around his waist. Both of them were blushing and smiling.

"Tr-Trunks-kun..."

"Goten...chan.." The demi sayains was about to pressed their lips together but they heard screaming. "Huh.." Trunks turn around and saw Bulma falling from the sky.

All of them scream cause Bulma was heading for them.

BAM!

All three of them was knockout.. Then Vegeta and Goku and Chi-Chi and Gohan and Videl catch up. "Are you guys are okay?!" Gohan asked. "We... gooood..." Goten and Trunks speak in a dizzy way while Bulma was still having those dizzy eyes. "Well Bulma seem like she not okay.." Videl titled her body.

After a few hours later after getting Bulma recovered and having fun and including romance... the gang watch the sunset...

Goten yawn and put his head on Trunks shoulder and looked at him with his cute black onyx eyes. Trunks smiled at him and put his arms around Goten and chuckled. Bulma stood up as Vegeta hold her in his arms as well. Goku and Chi-Chi was talking about when they first met and going through growing up in their lives. With Gohan and Videl.. Gohan put a flower in her hair that make her giggled. Both of them was blushing and looking away.. "Oh kiss me you fool!" Videl kissed Gohan on the lips that shock him at first then he began to enjoy it.

"Trunks-kun... Look how our family is bonding.." Goten looked at the them and smiled. "They maybe like being as kids.. don't they?" Trunks nodded then he put his hand on Goten cheeks,then brought him closer to a kiss then Goku intruppt them. "So are we going to get something to eat!" "GAAAH!"

"DAMN IT GOKU!" Trunks blushed embarrassment. "Daaaadddyy..." Goten groaned and blushed harder "Sorry~! heh!" Goku started to laugh then everyone started to laugh as well then Goten and Trunks begin to laugh as well..

"Heh~! Maybe we could be sticking as kids for a while.." Goku smiled at Goten and Trunks then look at sunset

So the gang begin to head home...

But the story get more exciting...

* * *

When i update the story again~ It will be rated M... sorry... But the next chapter involved Goten x Trunks Smut Action then Chi-Chi x Goku then Bulma x Vegeta and some Gohan x Videl Smut Action as well~! Be ready!

Chapter 3 is coming soon~!

Night~!

SliverStars


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Now... let start the smutty chapters.. First off is Goten x Trunks Yaoi Action! Enjoy It~!**

 **WARINING: THIS WILL CONTAIN YAOI/YURI(Yuri In Future Chapters),MINOR SWEARING,SHOTACON! Don't Like any of those contents... please leave...**

 **If you like this story. I recommend Fave/Following it!**

 **Being Kids Again!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Seduction and Dirty Minds**

 **Rated: Now Rated M**

 **Pairings: Goku x Chi-Chi, Vegeta X Bulma, Gohan x Videl, Goku x Vegeta, Bulma x Chi-Chi, and mainly Goten x Trunks(OTP)**

 **Post-Buu and BOG**

* * *

The sun was rising over Capsule Corps..It was a beautiful Friday morning... in Trunk's bedroom it was just Trunks and Goten in the bed snoring,the sun was gleaming over Trunk's eyes.

*yawn*

Trunks yawn and stretch out his arms then scratch his head then look at his chibi.. Goten was peacefully sleeping.. drooling looking so cute that Trunks kiss his forehead.

"M-..haaa..." Goten opened his eyes then smiled at Trunks. "Morning Trunks-kun!" Goten smiled then kiss his cheek. "Morning chibi.." Trunks smiled back at him. Both boys got up and got dress.. Then Trunks and Goten looked at eachother and blushed.

"How about a morning kiss?" Trunks smirked. Goten nodded shyly. Then both demi saiyans were about to pressed their lips and connect it... but..

"KIDS BREAKFAST IS READY!" Chi-Chi yelled from down stairs that made of them jumped.

"DAMN IT CHI-CHI!" Trunks yelled from up stairs. Both of them walk down stairs making disappointed faces at there family. "What wrong with you guys?" Goku tilted his head as he was stuffing waffles in his mouth. "Everytime when we are about to kiss.. you guys always interrupt us ALL the time!" Goten pouted and crossed his arms. "Well sorry you brats.." Vegeat looked back at the daily paper.

"Awww... you guys can kiss on the lips if you want.. we won't interrupt you this time.. go ahead and kiss~!" Bulma smiled as she was washing the dishes. Goten and Trunks smiled and nodded. Trunks turn around and brought Goten closer to him,Goten closed his eyes as he was about pressed his lips to Trunks,but then again...

"Morning guys!" Gohan yelled as he walked through the kitchen and Videl yawn.. Goten and Trunks eyes was twitching. "DENDE WHYYYY?!" Trunks yelled so loud that it echo through the hall.

Goten thought of something, "Hey mom,dad, should you guys go back to school too?" Bulma dropped the dishes as Gohan dropped his coffee, Goku put down his waffle,Chi-Chi- didn't catch her toast,while Vegeta put down his newspaper slowly,Videl dropped her plate as well. "Uhh...chibi.. good question.. heheheheh..." Trunks chuckled.

"NO! NONONONOONO!" Bulma shooked her head. "GOTEN,TRUNKS WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"Cause you guys are kids... soo... TIME TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL FOR YOU GUYS!" Trunks smiled. "YAAAY!" Goten jumped in joy.

"NO!" The adults who are kids yelled except Goku who go back eating his waffles.

*few hours later...*

The gang were at the entrance they heard the bell ring... it was 7:30 AM.. The kids were beginning to walk in.. giggling,checking on their phones, or just walking looking around.

"Hey Trunks!" A boy wave at Trunks. "Sup!"

"Hi Goten!" Few girls wave at him. "Hi!" Goten blushed. "Well atleast my boy is a lady man.." Chi-Chi smiled. "Yeah but he gay for Trunks.." Bulma silently whispered to Chi-Chi ears.

"Hey look at those new kids.."

"That one boy look like Goten.."

"The boy with the spiky hair look like Vegeta..."

"The girls are cute.."

"Goten has a twin brother... weird.." Few people were talking about the adults who are now kids.. their eyes were twitching.

Goku smiled. "They seem nice.. but Trunks.. we don't want no one to think we are twins.."

"Oh right!" Trunks forgot... he grabbed a rubber band and put it on Goten making the back of his hair look like a ponytail,he still does have Goku hairstyle but he has a sort of long ponytail.

"Good now we can tell them apart now!" Trunks smiled. Goku and Goten looked at each other then back at Trunks.

Vegeta walks through the the hallways,not smiling and crossing his arms but Bulma catch up with him. "It been long time when we been in middle school..." Gohan looked around the school while Videl was holding his hands.

Goten and Trunks was at their lockers getting stuff out and putting stuff back in their lockers. "Hey chibi.. i'll be walking outside for awhile you wanna walk with me?" "No thanks Trunksey.. i'll be in the classroom if you need me~" Goten smiled.." Good for me.. plus keep a eye on my dad.. i don't want no trouble from kay~" "Kay~!" Goten grabbed his stuff head to their class and put his stuff on his desk.

*1 min later..*

Trunks was walking around the school.. "Man...bringing my parents around the school.. i hope nothing bad could happened.. can it...?" Trunks looked at the leaves falling...

"Winter is near..." Trunks picked up a leave then he saw a erotic manga on the ground,He picked it up then he blushed harder. "WHO THE HELL WOULD LEAVE A HENTAI MANGA AT SCHOOL?!" Trunks looked around then he smiled.. "Maybe i could keep this for..."

" **Seducing...** Maybe even **help me fuck Goten later...** " Trunks smiled in a seducing way.. for awhile he found four more around the school, he kept on wondering who would leave some erotic manga around here..? A pervert of course..

Then he heard the bell's ringing..He knew he was late for class. "SHIT! I'm late!" Trunks put the erotic manga in his lockers as fast as he could then ran through the class as it was about to began..

"Trunks Briefs... your late again.." The Teacher looked at him in a not amusing way.. "Sorry teach~!" Trunks smirked as he took his seat. "What took you so long?!" Goten whispered to him. "Sorry i doze off!" Trunks chuckled. Goten groan by what he says.. "Let hope our mom and dads are doing fine in some other class.."

*Fast foward at 2:35 PM cause of lazyness...*

"HOW DID YOU GET IN SCHOOL SUSPENSION VEGETA?!" Bulma yelled at him while they were flying home. "That got me wondering too dad.." Trunks smirked.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT IT! NOW SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled at both of them. Bulma open the door in Capsule Corp then they enter it. "Okay~! Time to start on homework!" Goten smiled then the whole gang except Goku groans. "Do we have to?!" Videl groaned. Goten nodded. "Hey Trunks~! Wanna sit in the living room and do our homework.. **ALONE** ~" Goten smiled.

"Sorry chibi... but i wanna do my homework alone in my room.. sorry chibi.." Trunks kissed his forehead. "But..Trrunnnnks..." Goten groan. "Maybe tom- oh wait Monday~!" Trunks grabbed his bookbag and go up to his room.

"*sigh* Trunkseeeey..." Goten pout then sat down on the table started on his homework but a little bit upset..

Trunks locked the door and sat down on the bed and began to read one of the erotic manga's he found at school. "Okay time to read this manga... it could help me for some seduction for Goten.."

Trunks read a few of the manga's for 2 hours... "boy.. i read it so long what time is it..? It 4:50 PM..Kami man..."

"Trrruuuunks... are you done with your homework?" It was Goten voice.. Trunks smirked and walk to the door and open it.. "Hey chibi.." Trunks speak in a sexy tone. Goten titled his head then he walked in blushing. "Closed the door chibi.." Goten cloesd the door.

"Trunks are you okay?" Goten titled his head again. Trunks licked his lips cause their something going through his lewd mind.. "Chibi... i really want to **fuck** you right now.." Goten jumped and blushed harder. "H-HUH?! YOU AND ME?!...S-SEX?!" Goten yelled at him in embarrassment. "Yep.. but later tonight.. we need to get rid of our parents and your brother and his wife first chibi..." Trunks smiled at him cause his shocking face then he finally pressed his lips toward Goten's lips that make him in shock.

Goten silently closed his eyes then felt pleasure as Trunks messed with his warm tongue.

"Mm-mnnnnn~~ Trunksey..." Goten moan while Trunks was grunting,he felt hard already... then Trunks broke the kiss he smirked. "It about damn time that i kiss you." Goten nodded shyly.

"Do you want to continue.,,?

There was silence except the T.V.. that Trunks just turn off...

"Yes..." Goten smiled and blushed. 'Wait!" Trunks was about to take off his shirt then he realized that he forgot that his parents are in the house. "Shit! I forgot!" Trunks ran down stairs.. "Mom,Dad,Goku,Chi-Chi,Videl,Gohan! You need to go to Kame House!" "Why you brat?"

Trunks thought for second.. "Oh! They just want to see you!"

"But Trunks...What if th-" Goku was about to speak

"Don't worry! You guys gotta go now! Bye!" Trunks pushed them all the way outside.

"But Trunks!" Videl was mad then Trunks shut the door and lock it.

"Pheew.." Trunks wipe his forehead,then he smiled then went upstairs and locked the door seeing Goten on the bed looking innocent.

"Let fuck chibi.." Trunks slowly took of his shirt then walk toward him. The older demi sayian doesn't care about losing his virginity, he knew he was going to lose it anyway... while the younger demi saiyan was scared of losing it...

Trunks began to pinned him on the bed and smiled.. He knew that he was scared,Trunks kissed his forehead then winked at him. He began to lick his neck that make Goten moan,Trunks began sucking and bitting on it giving Goten a hickey that gave Goten a shocker. The older demi saiyan pulled up the younger demi saiyan shirt reaveling his pale body and his pink nibbles.

"Aww... you have a nice body.." Trunks chuckled making Goten blushed hard as apple. "Sh-Shut up.." Trunks doesn't care so he lick his left nibble that make Goten moan soflty. "T-Trunks-kuuuun" Trunks took a hold of the other nibble and twist it then he let go.. and took off his blue shorts that make Goten blushed even harder. "Nice... "Trunks smiled as he took out Goten cute penis out of the hole in his underwear it was about 4.7 inches. "E-EEP!" Goten squealed and cover his mouth.

Trunks chuckled. "Embarrass chibi..?"

"Y-Yes..." Goten blushed harder. "Don't be chibi... it get much more fun.." Trunks licked the top of Goten shaft that make him moan louder. "Ahh! Trunks!" Trunks licked even faster then he put it in his warm mouth. "Ahh! Oh-m-my!" Goten put his hand on Trunks head. Trunks looked at Goten with his lustful eyes while sucking and slurping. " _Man.. he taste like strawberry... he also smell like strawberry too.. damn Trunks you have cute boyfriend!"_ Trunks said it in his mind while sucking on Goten dick then he felt precum going down his throat. "Mmmn..." Then he began to suck faster making Goten moan louder.

"Oh! Trunksey! I'm so close to-!" Goten moaned even louder as he was closed to reach his limits. "Cum Goten! Cum for you sexy hunk!" Trunks move his hands up and down as fast as he could to make Goten cum."I'm CUMMING!" Then bunch of cum goes down Trunks's throat then he began to licked it and swallowed it. "Mmmn~ You taste so delicious chibi.."

"Thanks Trunks.."

"Now you want to suck on my cock~?" Trunks winked at him while he was taking off his pants and boxers that reveal his 5.4 inch dick. Goten was amazed how huge it is.. Goten got closer to his dick and wrapped his fingers around as he began to suck on it as he bobbing his head up and down. "Oh chibi.. oh my" Trunks drooled as Goten was sucking on his dick he move his hands all the way down to his butt making Goten shivered.

"Mmmf! n-yah-mmf~!" Goten was sucking faster while precum was going down his throat that make him choke a little bit... "Oh hell yes chibi! I'm about to blow my load!" Goten began to suck even faster and moan.

"I'm...CUMMING!" Trunks moaned louder and came all up in Goten's mouth then some of Trunks hot sperm was all over Goten spiky messy hair. "Mmn.."" Goten swallowed some of his sperm. "That was delicious~" Goten had a dizzy look on his face.. he really horny now.. "Yep i do taste delicious do i? But we aren't done.." Trunks spread Goten legs then he saw his cute pink hole. Trunks snickered then licked it. "A-AHH!" Goten moan louder like a girl in heat.

The older demi saiyan licked his fingers then he put his index finger in the other demi saiyan tight hole that make him scream in pain. "Damn it tight..It will hurt a little bit Goten.. promised.." Trunks put his middle finger and insert it in and out, Then he took out both of his fingers.. and replaced it with his dick. "Do you REALLY want to do this Goten... you will lose your virginity.." Goten was horny,he doesn't care all he want is Trunks is to fuck him right now.

"I don't care Trunks... all i want to be fuck right now~!" Goten drooled and smiled. Trunks chuckled. "Okay here goes nothing!" Trunks insert his dick in his tight hole that make Goten scream even louder. "AHHHHH TRUUUUNKS!"

"Heheheeheheh..scream my name you slut.." Trunks starting thrusting the younger black haired boy in and out. As he was holding both of his legs on his shoulder. every time when with each thrust it came out a moan.

 _Thrust._

Ahh~!

 _Thrust_

Ahh!

 _Thrust!_

 _grunts_

"Ohh Trunks! Please! Fuck me right please!" Goten moan and started to talk dirty. "You want me to go faster babe~" Trunks got closer to Goten face. "YES!" Goten moaned even louder as Trunks thrust gotten even faster. then Trunks whispered to Goten ears.

"I love you so much babe.." Goten smiled and drooled. "I-I love you too Trunksey~" They pressed their lips as Trunks was close to cum. Both were moaning and groaning,Trunks mess with Goten hot tongue,"Goten..i'm... CUMMING!" Goten gasped of pleasure. "AHHHHHHHH~! YESSS!"

Trunks collapsed on Goten.,He was exhausted. Goten was exhausted as well. There were sperm dripping from Goten ass,but they didn't really care.

"That was amazing Trunks! when can we do that again~!" Goten giggled.

"Maybe when we are alone okay~" Trunks kissed his forehead. "Tee-hee~!" Goten blushed. Both of the demi saiyans yawned. "I'm tired Trunks-kun..." Goten felt Trunks warm chest. "Same... let hit the hay.." Trunks got in the covers and Goten got near him and put his head near Trunks warm chest. Both of them was snuggling each other and laughing.

"I love you so much chibi... i hope nothing could break us apart.."

"Same Trunksey... I love...you... too..." Both of the demi saiyans doze as the sun was setting down...

* * *

WOOOO IT FREAKING FINISH! FINALLY!

For now the story is Rated M.

More Chapter is coming soon!

 **SliverStars**


End file.
